Eva The Morning Star!
by Mermaid's Magic
Summary: Two children born to the Wei's, and yet only one was treasured, loved, and giving everything she needed to live. the other was not wanted and therefor treated like a burden and was neglected and forgotten by the time they reached 5 years of age. And yet the second child's soul remained pure and untainted by hate. what shall happen to this child when she befriends two princes?
1. Chapter 1

**ME: Hello people! this is a Oban Star-racers fanfiction. Now please keep an opened mind on this story because like all the others, that I have written or well typed. it might have little to do with the real and not mine TV show/cartoon/anime/movie. So please don't judge!**

 **anyway how I got this idea is simple. you know that their are all these Harry Potter fanfic's that have Harry having a twin or something. well I got the idea for Molly/Eva having a twin sister and tud-da! you have this story.**

 **Also Enjali has looked over this chapter before I posted it. so I'd like to yell out a thank you to Enjali for helping!**

 **Now that that's over, let's get on with the first chapter! I hope you all like it.**

 **Chapter 1: The Unwanted Birth**

Don Wei was in the waiting room of the Hospital, He was walking from one end of the room and back again, while biting his thumb nail. Anyone could see that his nerves were shot, as to why the reason is...

"AHHHHHHHHH..." A woman screamed in pain, as she brings new life into the world. The woman that screamed just so happened to be his wife, Maya Wei.

She is the love of his life, the one who brings him joy, and is his own personal light in the darkest of places. And is now the mother of his child.

After a few minutes Maya's painful screams had stopped and the sounds of a baby's cry passed. The nurse had come into the waiting room.

"Mr. Wei, congratulations, you are now the proud father of two beautiful daughters. You may go in and see them now." The nurse then turned and left, after she had given him the room number that his wife and children where in.

As Don walked into the room he was worried as they had planned for one child not two, but they could deal with that later. He needed to see his wife and daughters.

As Don came up to the room 102, he saw that the door was open so he walked in. His thoughts stopped as he saw his beautiful wife sitting up she looked tired but happy.

In her arms was a tiny blanket that held a baby with pink hair just like Maya's, the baby was fast asleep so he couldn't tell what her eye color was. He then turned his attention to the baby that the Nurse held. The Child had a mixture of their hair color, Pink with black highlights. She was awake and looked upset that her mother wasn't holding her, her eyes were the color of red ruby with tints of black, and gold mixed in them.

"Maya, my love what shall we name them?" He asked in a quiet voice, careful not to wake the one sleeping in his wife's arms. He didn't really like his second daughter. He didn't need a reason as to why he didn't like her; they only planned to have one child not two.

"I shall call this one Sakura, because she has my hair color and she has your eyes." Maya answered back with so much love in her voice, she then looked at the other child and shook her head "I don't have a name for her." Maya didn't like her second daughter because she just didn't.

"You nurse! You name her!" Don demanded

"Yes sir." The nurse then took the child she was holding to get everything done seeing as the 'parents' weren't going to. After she got everything done she put down the name she had picked and said, "Welcome into the world, Eva Morning-Star Wei."

 **ME: So how did you like it? was it good or bad? was it okay? what did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**-5 years later!-**

5 year old Eva knew she was different from her sister. Her mommy made it a point to tell her everyday that she wasn't wanted by her. But her daddy was nicer and treated her better. She wasn't neglected nor was she starved. She got her own clothes and her own bedroom. So she had nothing to complain about.

She wasn't like her sister at all and she was happy about that.

Her sister liked the colors pink and yellow, while she favored the colors Green, Blue and Purple, Her sister liked dresses and she liked pants and t-shirts, She liked to read, her sister liked to play with dolls. Anyway you get the point they were different. and that is how Eva liked it.

When Eva woke this morning she felt something was wrong. Something bad was going to happen. Today was the day her mommy was racing against Spirit. He was an Alien. But he wasn't evil. so Eva knew it had nothing to do with him. But she was worried.

As the day went by the bad feeling increased, it increased so much that when her mother and father was busy with her sister she walked over to her mothers star racer and placed her hand on it and she found something odd, as she felt the metal she felt like it was alive. and found something wrong with it. As her thought went to wanting to fix what was wrong she didn't noticed until it was gone that she fixed what ever was wrong with her mother's star racer.

and in doing so she had saved her mother's life, and her mother won her race against Spirit.

But little did Eva know that her mother was supposed to die this day in the year 2072, but this never happened so what changes are we in for?


End file.
